poyoridefandomcom-20200214-history
The Air Ride Group Wiki
' The Air Ride Group Wiki '(Also known as The Air Ride Series Wiki) was the first ever wiki for The Air Ride Series. It was founded on June 10-11, 2014. It has a TON of information never explained anywhere, including exclusive characters. It's also the primary source for stories and one of two main sources for comics. Link: https://theairridegroup.wikia.com/wiki/Poyo_Ride_Wiki History As mentioned above, the wiki was created by Poyo Ride on June 10/11, 2014 to document information about all of his Facebook accounts. It's likely that Poyo Ride started having bigger plans for his Facebooks around the same time the wiki opened its doors. The first two pages were created on the same day the wiki was, those two pages being White Kirby and Dyna Blade. June 12, 2014 saw a much larger sum of pages being created on the wiki, such as Blue Kirby, pages for all of the patches, the Shadow Star, and more. Notably, the wiki was made before the names "The Air Ride Series" and "Poyo Ride" were both conceptualized. The wiki was "renamed" to Poyo Ride Wiki and later The Air Ride Series Wiki sometime around 2015 but the URL still remains as "The Air Ride Group Wiki." Notoriously, the wiki lacks a "Characters" category. Instead, "Air Ride Group Members" is used as the characters category. Notably, in April-May 2015, this wiki was also the go-to place for all of Poyo Ride's side series, such as Granny Torrelli. Around July 2015, Poyo Ride announced that he would be slowly taking down content from the other series in preperation to move them over to their own wikis, which he did. Other wikis went up shortly after this announcement, with the GT one notably going up months later. Comics and minor characters from the other series were purged off of the wiki, though a sizeable chunk of content was not purged, notably including a redirect page that redirected users to GT Comic ???: Rosie's New Pet to GT Comic 7: Rosie's New Pet (Which was, funnily enough, one of many pages deleted after the announcement.) Main character pages were still kept, due to their minor roles in a select few TARS comics and in SMSB. The Air Ride Group Wiki was ditched at the same time the series was cancelled, but is still rarely edited by Poyo Ride with minor things. The wiki currently sits at 708 pages, including some post series stuff like Miss Robot 25.0., TARS A-Z, and Comic 201: BLUE KIRBY'S TRUE POWERS! Color Scheme The blue links and buttons represent Blue Kirby. The red body of the wiki represents Red Kirby. The yellow toolbar represents Yellow Kirby, and White Kirby appears in the background of the wiki. The red body and white text was critisized for being a pain to read by some. Despite Poyo Ride having no problems with this color scheme, the red background was darkened in mid 2015 as a response to these critisisms. Longest Pages The ten longest pages on the TARS wiki, as of June 11, 2018, are: #Old News Stories (11,853 bytes): A rather darkhorse and unexpected victory. The Old News Stories archive barely edged out White Kirby and Miss Robot, despite being poorly organized. #White Kirby (11,405 bytes): Unsurprisingly, White Kirby's wiki page is one of the longest on the wiki, due to being a main character. Sections on this page are rather large, especially the "Trivia" section. #Miss Robot (11,237 bytes): The last page to currently have over 10,000 bytes. Like White Kirby, the sections on her page are massive, likely owing to her being Poyo Ride's favorite character late in the series's run. #Blue Kirby (9515 bytes): Notably has gone over 10,000 bytes in October 2016 (Peaking at 10,656), but thanks to a purge of 2015 information, it dropped down below. #Dyna Blade (9499 bytes): The last character to be in the top ten, and isn't surprising considering she's a major character. Has a rather long Trivia section. #Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon (9099 bytes): Naturally, due to their length, stories were bound to occupy some slots of the top 10. #Kirby Joins a Gang (7993 bytes): Another story. This is the last story in the top 10. #Air Ride Checkers (7723 bytes): Extensive rules and explanations of classes and characters. #Quotes (Other Air Ride Characters) (7551 bytes): The page documenting quotes said by the City Trial Characters Group. By City Trial Characters we mean it's 95% Dyna Blade quotes. There are a LOT of Dyna Blade quotes on that page! #The Air Ride Series (7448 bytes): The series itself makes the list. The shortest page on the wiki is one for Miss Robot 11.0.'s songs with a puny 21 bytes. The only content on that page is "CS" and the "Songs" category. Several comics are tied for second place with 57 bytes. Category:Misc Category:Websites